iWant To Hold Your Hand
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Freddie conoce a Sam en un parque cuando tienen 9 años, juegan hasta que comienza a llover, y Freddie se hizo la promesa de volverla a ver. ¿Se reconocerán después de varios años? Precuela de Sufrir no es sólo un sentimiento. T por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre que estoy aburrida... escribo. Seguro al final de estas vacaciones tendré como 80 fanfics xD okno.**

* * *

El pequeño Freddie caminaba tomado de la mano por su madre mientras salía de su apartamento, se dirigían al parque central de Seattle para que Freddie jugase un rato. Al llegar, Freddie comenzó a subirse al tobogán cuando vio a una niña de su misma edad sentada triste en un columpio, el viento movía suavemente sus rizos mientras ella seguía cabizbaja.

Hola - Dijo el pequeño Freddie atrás de ella

¡Ah! - exclamó la niña asustada, tanto que cayó al suelo

Freddie extendió su mano con una sonrisa de lado, ella la tomó aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. Una corriente de electricidad recorrió por su espalda mientras sus manos se tocaban.

Perdón - se disculpó sincero, aún sin soltarla de la mano - No quería asustarte

Está bien - Dijo la niña

Me llamo Freddie - Dijo sonriendo aún más estrechando su mano

Freddie - murmuró - Qué ñoño.

Me llamo Sam - Dijo en un tono más alto intentando sonreñir.

¿Quieres mecerte en los columpios conmigo? - Preguntó

Bueno, pero quien se columpie más alto gana - Dijo retándolo

¿Qué gana? - Dijo sentandose en el columpio de al lado

Esto - Dijo levántandose de su columpio para darle un beso en la mejilla al pequeño.

Freddie se sonrojó y movio de la cabeza de arriba para abajo aceptando y Sam sonrió mucho más.

Comenzaron a mecerse lentamente lanzándose miradas llenas de inocentes risas y Sam comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y Freddie no se quedó atrás.

Eres muy divertida - Admitió Freddie haciendo que ella se sonrojara

Gracias - Dijo ella bajando la cabeza para que él no note su rubor

Sam se meció mucho más rápido y gritó "¡Ahora!" para que ella y él se tirasen de los columpios a ver quién llegaba más lejos

Ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo riendo en el suelo a la misma altura y Freddie dijo "Empate"

¿Entonces que hacemos? - Preguntó dudosa mientras ambos se volvían a sentar en los columpios

Tú me besas y yo te beso - Respondió

Y... ¿Quién lo hace primero - Suspiró

Yo - Dijo decidido tomó aire y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ahora tú

Ella hizo lo mismo.

Estás un poquito quemada - Dijo mirándola

¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó, pero ni ella sabía que estaba quemada

Tienes la nariz pelada - Dijo simple, señalando su nariz

Oh - Dijo avergonzada tapándose la nariz

No te la tapes, tienes una linda nariz - Dijo él haciendo que ella se volviera sonrojar

Ella agradeció su cumplido una vez más.

¿Por qué estabas triste?- cuestionó con interés

No sé si deba decírtelo - Dijo apenada

Vamos, no le diré a nadie - Prometió

-¿Tu mamá o tu papá toma?

Mi papá... se separó de mi mamá el año pasado...- Confesó con los ojos vidriosos

Lo siento, sabes... yo tampoco tengo padre - Dijo ella comenzando a lagrimear

-Yo también lo siento, ¿Es por eso que estabas triste?

-No exactamente, mi mamá estaba borracha...

Pero si es divertido cuando están borrachos, se ponen felices los adultos y se ríen por todo, a veces cuando mi mamá toma, yo me robo uno de sus caramelos - Dijo riendo

Mi mamá no es así cuando se emborracha... Ella se pone violenta - Dijo empezando a llorar

No llores Sam - La consoló y luego la abrazó

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer lentamente hacia sus cabezitas

Ven, te invito a mi casa y cuando deje de llover le digo a mi mami que te lleve a la tuya - Ofreció

No gracias, ya me voy - Dijo ella levantándose del columpio

¿Te volveré a ver? - Preguntó preocupado

Tal vez -Respondió entrando a una casa cerca del parque

Ahí vive ella - pensó para si mismo - Mañana iré a su casa y la invitaré a la mía

Vamos Freddie - Dijo su madre tomándolo de la mano

Claro mamá - Dijo caminando a su lado.

* * *

**¿Reviews porfa? es gratis y sin cuenta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OLA K ASE, LEE MI FIC O K ASE? LOL ok si, sera un fic hasta donde me lo permitan xd**

* * *

Esa noche el pequeño Freddie no dejo de pensar en esa linda niña rubia de ojos azules verdosos, pensaba en todo lo que podían jugar, que podrían ser los mejores amigos cuando sean grandes y luego ser novios y llegar a casarse... Claro el no se hizo muchas ilusiones, pero esperaba que al menos llegaran a ser grandes amigos.

Mami - Llamó Freddie

¿Qué pasa osito? - preguntó su mamá entrando a su habitación

-¿Hoy podemos ir al parque?

-Está bien, pero termina tu tarea primero

El peque asintió y terminó su tarea lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya mami, ya terminé - Dijo entregándole su tarea con una sonrisa

Está bien, vamos al parque mi niño - Dijo tomándole la mano

Cuando llegaron al parque Freddie no logró ubicar a la rubia, así que como ella vivía cerca, fue a su casa sin avisarle a su madre.

Freddie suspiró nerviosamente mientras entraba al portal de la casa, vio que en el jardín habían unas flores, arrancó una y la escondió detrás de su espalda.

Tocó el timbre 3 veces.

Una señora entrada en años abrió la puerta y dijo "¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

¿Está Sam? - Preguntó ilusionado

¿Quién? ¿La niñita? Ahh ella se mudó hoy en la mañana con su familia, se mudaron al otro lado de Seattle - Dijo sin lástima

¿Qué? - Preguntó en shock

Lo que escuchaste mocoso, tu noviesita ya no está, lárgate que ahora es mi casa - Dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara

La flor recién arrancada se deslizaba lentamente de sus manos hasta que quedó en el piso.

Freddie no podía creerlo, esa niña se había mudado y jamás la volvería a ver en su vida. Comenzó a salir del portal de la casa y llegó a la banca donde estaba sentada su madre conversando con otras. Freddie estaba triste y no quería estar más allí.

Jaló el brazo de su madre para que le prestara atención.

¿Qué pasa mi niño? - Dijo su madre dándose la vuelta

-Quiero irme

- Pero recién vinimos hace 15 minutos... ¿Por qué querrías irte?

Porque sí. Me quiero ir - Dijo con ojos vidriosos

Ah está bien osito - Suspiró su madre - Adiós Valeska - se despidió de su amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla

Adiós Marissa, espero que vengas a mi casa para tomar el té - Dijo Valeska

Claro, iré el viernes - Aceptó y tomo de la mano a Freddie llevándoselo del parque.

Freddie vio un camión de mudanza en su edificio, se acercó curioso al camión y de el salía una niña castaña de su misma edad con su hermano mayor que aparentaba unos 23 años.

Hola - Saludó Spencer con una sonrisa al portero - Somos los que alquilamos el apartamento 8-c

Sí, sí no me importa, toma las llaves y lárgate de mi recepción - Dijo Lewbert señalando las escaleras

Ay que hospitalario - murmuró Spencer resabiado - ¡Ven Carly!

Carly entró a la recepción con una maleta rosa de My little Pony, cuando ya alcanzaba a su hermano a la maleta se le salió una ruedita y se cayó al suelo

¿Ves? - Lo retó - ¡Te dije que mi maleta del JARDÍN DE INFANTES no iba a servir!

Carly tu siempre serás mi linda bebita - Dijo Spencer revolviendole el pelo

Déjame - le quitó su mano

¿Por qué no se largan de mi piso? - preguntó Lewbert furioso levantando las manos

Ya nos vamos - Dijo empujando la maleta y Carly lo siguió

La madre de Freddie hacía rato que había entrado a su departamento pero no le preocupó que no la haya seguido Freddie, porque el acostumbraba a jugar por ahí.

Freddie quería hacerse amigo de Carly y entró a la recepción

¿Ahora tú? - Se quejó Lewbert y Freddie no le hizo caso

Los siguió y pudo ver que eran sus nuevos vecinos, entonces cuando ellos ya habían entrado tocó la puerta y Carly abrió

Hola - Dijo Carly amigablemente - ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo, Carly

Fredddie - Dijo sonriente - Sólo quería darles la bienvenida al edificio

-Gracias, el portero no nos recibió muy bien que digamos

Él no recibe ni a su mami bien - Dijo

Me caes bien, espero que podamos ser amigos, pero ya debo irme - Dijo Carly

Claro, adiós - Se despidió y Carly cerró la puerta

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Bien, ahora tenía una nueva amiga. Ella era muy linda, pero jamás reemplazaría la belleza de Sam, mi amiga del parque. Y hablando de ella, jamás la volveré a ver y eso es lo que más me entristece... Tal vez debería olvidarla, y buscar algo que me distraiga. Carly puede ayudar, tal vez si me enamoro de ella podría olvidar a Sam... Ay no que pienso, no creo poder olvidarla.

* * *

**Ok :BBBB ¿Les gusto? **

**La historia depende de ti, déjame un review :) es gratis y 50! y cincuenta entienden? sin cuenta LOL soy TAAAAAAAAAN Divertida... Bueno no, pero déjenme un review por lo que más quieran :C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :B, les digo que cada episodio ahora será inspirado en una canción, el primer capítulo fue inspirado en I Want To Hold Your Hand by the Beatles, el segundo por Here with me by The Killers (Amo esa cancion)**

**Aclaro que odio las partes creddie que TENGO que escribir y que iCarly no me pertenece :3 solo he tomado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Y este será inspirado por Lucky by Jason Mraz**

* * *

**Seattle, WA 3 años después...**

Bueno hoy es mi primer día en la secundaria, voy a ir a Ridgeway donde también irá mi mejor amiga Carly, de quien estoy enamorado... Creo que logré superar a mi primer amor, la niña del parque llamada Sam. Más bien creo que fue una conexión nada más, porque no la he vuelto a ver en 4 años. Ya lo superé, o eso creo.

Me estoy peinando de la mejor forma y espero encontrar nuevos amigos, y si no encuentro, tengo a Carly, ella no me dejará de lado. Voy a ver si hay un club de tecnología o en algo que sea bueno y que me guste. Estoy saliendo de mi habitación y mi madre sale corriendo hacia mi gritando "¡Osito! Hoy es tu primer día en el colegio, mi pequeño Freddie está creciendo *suspira*"

¡Mamá! - Le digo - ¡Deja de llamarme "Osito"! ¡Ya no tengo 9 años!

Tienes razón - suspira de nuevo - ya eres todo un hombrecito...

Olvidé decirles que desde que conocí a Carly mi madre se volvió una sobreprotectora loca, según ella porque "si me enamoraba de alguien ya no sería su 'osito' y la dejaría de lado y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no anduviese con chicas o con ella" Seguro debería visitar ese hospital mental cercano... Aguas Turbulentas creo que se llama.

Tomo mi almuerzo y le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi madre, cierro la puerta y espero a Carly para que los dos podamos ir juntos.

¡Hola! - Me saluda radiante - ¿Estuvistes esperándome mucho tiempo?

No - niego - Recién salí de mi departamente

Muy bien, entonces vámonos - Carly podría ser muy controladora a veces, era algo que no me gustaba de ella. Pero ella me acepta como soy y yo la acepto a ella como es.

Llegamos al pasillo y busca nuestros nombres en una lista y señala su casillero y el mío. Toma un horario y yo tomo el mío. Estamos en diferentes clases. Carly va a decirme algo cuando un grito se escucha detrás de nosotros.

Era una rubia azotando a un pobre chico, ellos parecen de nuestra edad y ella le grita repetitivamente "¡Dame el dinero de tu almuerzo!" Tiene ropa poco femenina y lleva una mochila roja detrás de su espalda, debo admitir que se ve _linda_ azotando a alguien.

¡Sam! - grita Carly jálandole el pelo - ¡Te dije que no se le quita el almuerzo a los ñoños!

¡Ya perdón! - Le dice sobándose el cabello, luego me mira de arriba para abajo y me pregunta - ¿Tú quién eres?

Me llamo Freddie ¿Y tú? - Le digo, al pronunciar mi nombre su cara cambia a un tono de sonrojo

**POV GENERAL**

Ahh... - Dijo Sam haciéndose la que no lo conoce - Creo que ya escuchaste mi nombre, pero me llamo Sam

Freddie palideció. ¿Ella era Sam? ¿Sam, la niña del parque? No, no puede ser, tal vez sea rubia, linda y tenga una mirada hermosa no quiere decir que sea la misma... ¿O sí?

Un... Gusto - Dijo Freddie nervioso

Sí, lo mismo digo - Desvió su mirada y tocó el timbre - ¡Vaya! Me debo ir.

Ahora resulta que va temprano a clase, ella nunca hace eso - Suspiró Carly

¿La conoces? - Preguntó Freddie

Es mi mejor amiga - Dijo Carly - Bueno te veo en el almuerzo y ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos desde siempre así que espero que se lleven bien. ¿Ok?

Freddie asintió.

¿Podría ser ella?

* * *

**Ok... ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? Reviews please! es gratis y sin cuenta! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAZZZUUUP?!**

**Inspirado por: How to be a heartbreaker de Marina and the diamonds**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_-¿Te volveré a ver? - Preguntaba un niño castaño con mirada inocente_

_-Tal vez - Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca._

_De repente ella se volteó y no quería y al llegar al portón de su casa escuchó un rudio insportable _

_¡PIIIIIIP! ¡PIIIIIIIP!_

¡AHHHHHHH! - grito - ¡Maldita alarma!

Me caigo al suelo mientras intento apagar ese estúpido aparato.

Dios, tengo que levantarme a las 7 de la mañana para ir a mi "primer día de clases en la secundaria" aggggh, que fastidio, ¿Por qué simplemente no me puedo quedar aquí o en la casa de Carly haciendo cualquiero cosa menos estar en el maldito colegio?

Escojo una ropa cualquiera, me visto y me cepillo los dientes, no hago lo mismo con mi cabello, tomo la tostada que me dejo haciendo mi madre y me voy a la parada de autobuses.

No está llena de alumnos pero si de gente vieja, ¡UGH, como odio a la gente vieja y monótona!

Me subo al tonto autobús y la conductora me hace una seña para que pague y sólo tenía 2 dólares y eso era lo que me costaba el estúpido pasaje, ahora no tendría que comer. Mierda.

Se lo pagué a esa vieja y me senté en el primer asiento que ví libre, me valieron las ancianas que querían que les ceda el asiento, yo no iba a hacerlo. Ellas habían después y yo no. Así funciona ¿Verdad?

Entro a la tarada escuela y no ubico a mi mejor amiga Carly, así que preferí acosar al primer ñoño que se me cruzara.

Veo a uno. Lo agarro del cuello de su ñoña camisa y le grito ¡DAME EL DINERO DE TU ALMUERZO!

¡Dios! ¡Este idiota se quedó paralizado!

Vuelvo a repetir la misma frase ahora chocándolo contra los casilleros y el estúpido este sigue con una maldita sonrisa.

¡Sam! - Escucho una voz familiar y siento que alguien me jala del pelo - ¡Te dije que no se le quita el almuerzo a los ñoños!

¡Ya perdón! - Me disculpo y me sobo el cabello, el cual me duele y veo a un niño... Me parece muy conocido y de todo me parece _lindo_.

¿Tú quién eres? - Le pregunto indiferente. ¡RAYOS SAM! ¡Arruinas todas tus oportunidades con él! ¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Me llamo Freddie ¿Y tú? - ¿FREDDIE? ¿EL NIÑO DEL PARQUE? no... no, el no puede ser. Simplemente no puede. ¡Carajo, estoy sonrojada!

Ahh... - Digo nerviosa - Creo que ya escuchaste mi nombre, pero me llamo Sam

El niño palidece. ¿Entonces... tal vez sí es el mismo Freddie?

Un... Gusto - ¿Gusto? ¿Gusto? ¿Le da gusto conocerme? ¡Já! Seguro lo dice por educación. Déjate de ilusiones Sam.

Sí, lo mismo digo - Respondo rápidamente, no sé que hablar con él.

Suena la campana.

¡SALVADA POR LA CAMPANA! - ¡Vaya! Me debo ir - Y me voy corriendo nerviosa.

Entro a la maldita clase de química y ahora sólo me queda meditar.

¿Era Freddie? ¿El niñito del parque que me gustaba?, Digo no creo que alguna vez me enamoré de él. Tal vez sólo fue un flechazo ya que lo ví una vez y no lo he vuelto a ver como en 3 años. Pero... Son muy iguales y ambos guapos. Mejor no me hago ilusiones seguro le va a gustar la perfecta Carly como a todos. Es que... ¡Mírate, Sam! Eres floja, fea, tonta y tienes una muy mala reputación. Ese niño NUNCA va a gustar de mí. ¡Ya sé! necesito algo para ocultar que me gusta. Ah no sé que hablo si apenas lo conozco...

¡Cállate! - Me dijo mi subconciente - Puede ser que sea _él._

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, Samantha, tu y yo sabemos que el niño que conociste te gusta y aún no lo puedes olvidar

- Claro que puedo, es más ¡Ya lo hice!

- No te engañes, a parte si ese Freddie es _ESE_ Freddie, probablemente te guste.

- No te creo.

- Bueno, otra cosa que tú y yo sabemos es que te harás la ruda con él y fingirás un odio por él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Yo soy tú, Samantha!

- ¡Deja de llamarme "Samantha" Yo!

- Como sea, es mejor que desvíes la mirada para otro lado, llevas media hora viendo a Freddie

Era verdad, Freddie estaba en la misma clase que la mía y yo lo llevaba mirando todo el rato sin darme cuenta.

- ¡Mierda!

- Cuida tu vocabulario señorita

- Cállate yo.

- Entonces adiós, ya sonó la campana ¿Por qué no vas a tu siguiente clase?

- Está bien-

* * *

**xD Sam autista hablando solita con su subconsiente! XD**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Jelou! A mis queridos followers, quería decirles que he comenzado a traducir un fic (iMake a Great Escape) Y me gustaría mucho que leyeran el primer cap. y me digan si quieren que siga traduciendo n_n. Gracias! :D**

**iCarly no es mio y tampoco la canción mencionada en este capítulo.**

**Inspirado por Anything could happen de Ellie Goulding**

* * *

_Stripped to the waist, We fall into the river..._

_Cover your eyes so you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide..._

Estaba en mi estúpida clase y no me podía quitar esa maldita canción de mi cabeza. Sí, me gustaba la canción pero era estresante que esté en tu cabeza todo el tiempo. Y las letras me hacen recordar a mi situación. ¿Cúal? Simplemente yo no quiero que Benson sepa que soy _yo_. Sería muy complicado ver a tu "primer amor" por así decirlo. Buscaré cualquier defecto que tenga para humillarlo y hacerle pensar que me cae mal aunque no sea así.

Suena la bendita campana y me levanto torpemente, espero que nadie lo haya notado.

Voy a mis casilleros y viene Carly y me saluda. Parece apurada

- Eh, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - pregunto

- Es que el chico que vi en el estacionamiento me pareció lindo y va a esta clase conmigo - Responde con una mirada soñadora y luego sale corriendo.

Qué loca es mi amiga.

Ay no, ahí viene Freddie, salió después de mi al parecer. Se pone al frente mio y se recuesta contra el casillero y me sonríe.

- Hola

- Hola

- Te me haces un poco conocida ¿Sabes? - ¿QUÉ? ¿SI SE DIO CUENTA?

- Ah, yo no sé de que hablas - Actué de la mejor forma. Soy una profesional

- ¿En serio?'

- Sí, yo no te reconozco - miento

- Bueno, adiós - Parece descepcionado.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A inscribirma al AV club - ¿Qué? ¿ES UN ÑOÑO? ¡JÁ!

- Jajaja ¡Qué ñoño! - me burlo

- Wow, esperaba que me aceptaras tal y como soy

- Yo no acepto ñoños - Wow eso hasta a mi me dolió... ¡Como estoy arrepentida! Pero no pediré disculpas porque debo mantener mi orgullo.

- Pues entonces no me hablas - Ya lo arruiné...

- Bien. - ¡Qué fría puedo ser a veces!

Freddie se da la media vuelta. Se está yendo y todo es mi culpa... Mierda.

**Freddie's POV**

No puede ser. Encima que no se acuerda de lo que pasó hace ya algunos años me trata horrible. No me acepta.

- ¡Ay Freddie, es obvio que esa no es _Sam_.

- Tienes razón... Ella debe estar en alguna otra parte.

- ¡A quién engañamos! Los dos sabemos que es ella y que ha cambiado... Mucho.

- ¡Pero tú dijiste que esa no era ella!

- ¡Cállate Fredward!

- ¡No me puedes callar, yo soy tú, y tú eres yo! ¿Entendido, subconciente?

- Como sea, creo que es egoísta que no recuerde _su_ momento.

- Lo es.

- ¿Qué tal si no lo recuerda?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Puede ser que se le haya olvidado.

- Pero sólo fuero años... No es mucho.

- A veces nos olvidamos de lo que sea así haya pasado hace un segundo.

- Tienes razón, pero todo el mundo le tiene miedo y creo que lo hace para olvidarse de mi. A parte que me haya insultado no se lo perdono.

- ¿Y qué? ¿La vamos a odiar?

- Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

* * *

**Ok, muy corto... PERO DÉJAME REVIEWS POR EL AMOR A ICARLY! ¿Sí? :C**

**Otra cosa, si escribes has un one shot ahora, no queremos que otras series nos revasen :C ya la gente no escribe como antes aquí.**


End file.
